Life After Marriage
by YuriChan220
Summary: Series of one-shots with Keitaro and Mutsumi 3 years after getting married.


**Life After Marriage**

 **Pairing: Keitaro x Mutsumi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! This is...something new that I'm doing besides yuri. Well, actually, there WILL be some yuri content in there, but I'm just not used to the whole boy x girl thing. But I'll try my very best on this thing. As you all know, this is a one-shot collection, although...I dunno how much attention this will get since it's an old anime to begin with.**

 **A-anyways, please enjoy!**

"Kei-kun..."

The sound of a gentle voice calls for the sleeping man.

"Oi...Kei-kun..."

Keitaro shuffles a bit.

"Ara...Kei-kun, if you don't wake up, I'm gonna kiss you~"

"Just five more minutes..." the man groans as he turns around.

"You said that five minutes ago, darling," Mutsumi says. "Besides, breakfast is going to get cold if you don't hurry up."

"Is that why there's this...pleasant smell?"

"Mm-hmm~! I'm your wife after all~"

Keitaro sits up and looks at his wife. His eyes widen at the sight of her wearing a yellow shirt with a brown long skirt with black socks. Mutsumi is all dressed beautifully, ready for the day.

"What's the matter, Kei-kun?" She asks.

"N-nothing. You just look...stunning."

Mutsumi smiles and traces her hands on her braid over her shoulder. "Awww, thanks, Kei-kun~! You're so sweet!" She then notices the sheets fall down, exposing his bare chest. "Ara...don't tell me you're still sleeping naked~"

"Huh!?" He covers it with the covers. "I-I'm sorry! I'll get changed right away!"

"You're fine, you're fine!" Mutsumi says, waving her hand. "Just get ready for breakfast, okay?"

"Sure."

Keitaro gets out of bed and is about to walk towards the closet when a picture catches his eye. It's him and Mutsumi on their wedding day 3 years ago. He was carrying her bridal style at that time. Keitaro proposed to her after dating for a year and Mutsumi happily accepted. Since then, they bought their own house later on and are finally living together. Both Keitaro and Mutsumi are one happy couple.

After a few more minutes of reminicing about their big day, the husband quickly dresses himself and comes downstairs. He greets his wife, who is washing the dishes, by giving her a gentle hug from behind and a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Mu-chan," he says softly.

"Goos morning, Kei-kun," she says. "Your breakfast is on the table."

"Thank you."

After the two of them get situated, they both sit across from each other at the table, eating eggs with sausages. There is nothing but silence while they are eating, except for Keitaro praising Mutsumi's home cooking of course. This is usually how they are in the mornings. Just enjoying each other's company while eating together.

After about 15 minutes, both of them finish their food and Mutsumi collects the plates to wash them. Keitaro looks out the window to see a bright shining sun and clear skies.

"Say, Mu-chan," he says. "It's a beautiful day outside. Wanna go for a little walk?"

"I'd love to!" Mutsumi says with a smile.

"Great!"

Washing the dishes only took a short time. When Mutsumi is finished, she and her husband get organized to go. Keitaro gets his jacket while Mutsumi gets her scarf. When that's done, the two leave the house and Keitaro locks the front door. Both of them hold hands and walk along the sidewalk. They hear some birds chirping and some people outside watering their plants and such. The brunette links arms with her husband while resting her head on his shoulder, smiling.

Keitaro smiles back and kisses her on the forehead. The wedded couple keeps on walking until they arrive at a lake, where the fishes are swimming. Mutsumi lets go and picks up a stone to throw it. It skips about 5 times until it stops.

"Pretty impressive, Mu-chan!" Keitaro says as he applauds.

"YOU were the one who taught me how, Kei-kun~!" Mutsumi says. "So the credit goes to you!"

"Weeeelll, heh, heh, okay!" Keitaro can't help but admit it. After all, he DID teach her a while back when they were dating.

Mutsumi throws another rock, this time, it skips about 7 times. She pumps a fist as she jumps in the air. "Whoo! 7 skips! New record!"

Keitaro laughs. "7 skips is your new record?"

"Of course! I only remember doing 5 skips back when we were dating."

"Is that so?"

Mutsumi giggles. "Ara, ara~. You should remember that, Kei-kun."

The husband walks over and wraps his arms around her. "Sorry. I must have forgotten."

Mutsumi just stares into his eyes, mesmerized by his handsome face. "K-Kei-kun..."

Keitaro tips her chin with a smile and kisses her on the lips while gently pulling her closer. Mutsumi closes her eyes and returns the kiss as she wraps her arms around him.

When both of them pull away, Mutsumi gasps softly and gazes into his eyes. Keitaro does the same while caressing her cheek with a smile.

"Have I told you you're beautiful?" He says.

"You always say that," Mutsumi giggles.

"Well, I'm saying it again then." He kisses her on the forehead and pulls her close while hugging her.

The gentle wife closes her eyes and smiles as she rests her head against his chest. "I love you, Kei-chan," she says softly.

"And I love you, Mu-chan," he whispers back.

Mutsumi sighs with bliss as light wind blows, making her long skirt sway a little. No one knows how long those two are in each other's arms, but on,y they know. They feel like they want this moment to last forever. Because this is bliss. Their relationship is bliss. And both of them are happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you guys think. Long reviews please? Maybe I'll continue this then. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns.**


End file.
